


立刀息兵

by YuncangYin



Series: 福音回响 [5]
Category: Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuncangYin/pseuds/YuncangYin
Summary: “我想……我可以帮忙。”一个温和的男中音在他们中间响起。卡尔-艾尔漂浮起来，在空中，他的声音听起来几乎像是超人了。用那个典型的、如同标枪一样的姿势，他漂浮着。他甚至双手抱胸。尽管看起来仍然瘦弱、苍白到病态的模样。所有人都看向他。孩子们聚在一起，用眼睛追随他。





	立刀息兵

_ 你们不要想我来是叫地上太平； _

_ 我来并不是让地上太平， _

_ 乃是叫地上动刀兵。 _

_ ——马太福音：10-34 _   
  
  
  
  
  


当布鲁斯从睡梦中醒来的时候，克拉克正缩在他身上，睡得毫无防备（他的确不怎么需要防备）。他们一起倒在沙发上睡得人事不知。

这时候还只有五点多。蝙蝠侠属于习惯性少睡人群，他一天只需要大约四个小时的睡眠就可以保持充足精力（虽然三个小时可能少了点）；超人严格意义来说不需要睡眠，但是他似乎很喜欢睡觉，可能是那让他感觉自己如若常人吧。即便在这里也是。

布鲁斯确定，他昨天晚上除了亲吻之外任何出格的事情都没有做。他甚至不曾碰一下对方没有血色的嘴唇。克拉克窝在他怀里就像是小狗窝在主人怀里一样，他吻他就像吻一个孩子。

再好不过了。蝙蝠侠也不太明白昨天晚上他自己在搞什么。

他有点混乱。

在他把自己混乱的脑子理清楚之前，卡尔已经从他的怀里爬起来了。他醒得很快。

 

卡尔爬起来，漂浮在空中。他在空中伸懒腰、骨头发出轻轻的咔擦声，好像他是在一张床上打滚，旁若无人。那是一个蝙蝠侠不怎么熟悉的姿势，健壮的那位从来没当着蝙蝠侠的面这样毫不顾忌地扭来扭去。但那种几乎是与生俱来的、轻巧的漂浮感仍然牢牢地在他身上扎根生长。这让布鲁斯感到微妙的熟悉。他看着布鲁斯，眼睛里微微闪光。他对他笑。

 

他看你，如看黎明与群星。  
  


布鲁斯用力地把自己的关注从这个人身上撕下来。卡尔几乎是向他飘过来。

蝙蝠侠说：“走吧。还有正事要做。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“问题是，你确定他会用他那些能力？”托马斯交叉着手。“‘超人’看起来不算靠谱。”

“无论他在哪个世界长大，我都相信他是个好人——他不会危害世界的——而且只是找一找。”闪电侠说，“无论如何，找到逆闪电，然后这个整个糟糕的世界……都会改变。起码也会知道怎么改变。我是说，总得试试吧。”  
  


 

当他们进入韦恩宅的藏书室时，闪电侠正站在那里。托马斯坐在电脑前。钢骨靠在书架上，可能在脑子里查些什么。楼上阳台上的电击设备已经被撤下来，放在书架旁边。

闪电侠转向他们——他看起来简直有点愉快了——对他们露出一个笑容：“蓝大个——克拉克！蝙蝠侠！”

克拉克对他笑了笑。几乎是有点歉意地。

布鲁斯两手在胸前交叉，看着他的父亲转过来看他。接着他突然想起来，昨天那个混乱的晚上里闪电侠在他耳边絮絮叨叨说了很多世界的不同，他自己告诉了他的父亲很多那个正常的世界的事情，但关于他自己，他似乎只告诉了他的父亲他在他的世界里也是蝙蝠侠——

闪电侠说：“克拉克，我需要你帮个忙——”他顿了一下，“布鲁……哇，我不知道该怎么称呼啦，总不能叫蝙蝠侠（Batman）和小蝙（Batty）……”他被布鲁斯和托马斯同时瞪了一眼，嘿嘿笑了。

布鲁斯忍不住去看他的父亲。

托马斯站起来，嗓音和用变声器状态下的布鲁斯差不多一样沉：“我一直为你骄傲。你知道的。”他看起来几乎在微笑了。

布鲁斯听见自己的心脏沉重的撞击声。他想回答说我知道，我也爱你，但他最终只是对他的父亲露出了一个笑容。

在他找回自己的声音之前，钢骨出了声：“有个问题。”他抬起手。

“美国军方准备让空军偷袭亚马逊人从海里拔出来的那座岛——闪电侠，你之前说过的那个飞行员有特殊能力吗？”  
  
  


他们都发现闪电侠的脸变白了。  
  


紧接着他发出一声介于尖叫和咆哮之间的吼叫。  
  


一阵金色的流光从他胸口、脸上、肢体上爆出来，如同水花从海里飞出又瞬间消失；闪电侠差点猛击自己的头颅；他跌跌撞撞地趴在书架上试图站住，但却像是在被持续强电流电击一样痉挛，接着他倒下了——托马斯和布鲁斯几乎是同时飞身而去，但是布鲁斯并没能到达巴里的身边：只比巴里晚了一点点，他被一阵无力的酥麻袭击了，他狼狈地跪在了地上——然后他发现，自己的手看起来似乎有些透明。他的父亲罩在他身前，手掌抓着他的手臂，紧紧地盯着他——

一阵眩晕和呕吐感——眩晕——

 

布鲁斯灵光乍现。

 

他不应该存在于这里。

 

这个世界在排斥他。在修改巴里。  
  
  
  


 

 

钢骨和克拉克拉着巴里，看着扯着儿子的托马斯。克拉克的眼睛直直地看着布鲁斯透明的那只手。布鲁斯回望他。

托马斯说：“他脑内电活动有些厉害，这是世界线的问题——跟我来。”分不清他的语气里是咬牙切齿还是别的什么。  
  
  
  


他们飞掠于城市的边缘。

克拉克无声地飞行。他的位置在队伍最后面。在布鲁斯不看他的时候，他就像不存在一样。或许那对于他来说是件好事。他如同雁群中断后的雁，在队伍最后，看着每一个在他前面的成员。

他看的最多的是布鲁斯。

他盯着那只有些透明的手臂，看着它变得透明，然后又慢慢地恢复凝实。

现在还不过是早晨六点。

他们落在一栋普通的独栋小房面前。  
  
  


年长的凡人之躯领头，一脚踹开了那扇白色的门。碎渣飞溅。克拉克看那些飞扬的白色碎片，然后看向还没有恢复意识的闪电侠和脸色极差的布鲁斯。

“我们需要你们的帮助。”托马斯不需变声已足够低沉的声音在房间里回荡。

那六个孩子茫然地看着他们，只有电视机的声音在寂静里叽叽喳喳，嘈杂的雪花声里他们无声地对视。一个黑头发的男孩皱着眉头看他们。

“我听说你们曾使用赐予你们力量的魔法闪电帮助睡魔回复他的记忆，”托马斯言简意赅，“希望你们能够和闪电侠建立连接。”钢骨把闪电侠横放在沙发上。布鲁斯被半拉着靠在他父亲身上。

那个黑头发的男孩走上前来。

其他的孩子们几乎一下炸开了锅。一个胖胖的男孩走到钢骨身边试图让他给自己签名，其他几个团在剩余几人身边，好奇地看克拉克黑底红字的紧身衣，看唯一一个穿得像个普通人的布鲁斯，还隔着沙发偷偷看托马斯红色的腰带，如果不是蝙蝠侠积威已久，孩子们恐怕会走到托马斯身边去摸他的披风。

那个男孩半跪在闪电侠身边，不满地出声：“少说点吧！”

 

安静了一瞬：这个孩子是这帮未成年里领头的人。

 

男孩认真地看托马斯（他很紧张，有点发抖，但是很认真；像是个早熟的好孩子。尽管跪在地上，但他看起来挺得笔直）：“我会帮他，但是我想知道，你们到底打不打算去阻止神奇女侠和海王？”

托马斯看着他，毫不犹豫：“会。”*

男孩肩膀一下松下来，抿了抿嘴：“好的，我明白了。”

他把手放在了闪电侠的头上，隔着红色的头套，一阵令人牙酸的喀兹喀兹的声音响起。  
  


 

 

金色的流光窜起，雷电从他们身上炸开，那一瞬间的光芒让房间内亮如正午，那是无法描述的一瞬间——雷电消弭的那一秒，那孩子高声尖叫：“你是谁！”

 

巴里扶着自己的头猛地翻身坐起，像是聋子控制不住自己的声音似的，音调怪异到刺耳：“巴里·艾伦！”

 

“不！我是说——那是个完全不同的世界！是吗！那是一个充满了希望的——你是来帮我们的吗！这是你——你来这儿要做的——”

 

在那孩子的震惊的高声之下，电视机里新闻主播仍然在雪花声里顽固地发言，平板麻木和高亢惊喜交织在一起，无比古怪：“难以置信的报告……大屠杀……英国……空军……遭遇隐形……战斗机群……”

 

那孩子突然停下来。他和闪电侠一起看向电视。  
  
  


  
  
  
  


“首位确定的阵亡人员是飞行员，哈尔·‘高速列车’·乔丹。空军的王牌飞行……”  
  


 

“哦，不。”闪电侠站起来。

 

那张脸上头一次失去了所有的笑容。

 

“不不不，不，不……”

  
  


他磕磕巴巴得像是从来没学会过说话，之前声音里的愉快像是抹在墙面上的劣质粉末一样扑簌簌地全掉了下来，他撑着身子，眼睛几乎要黏在电视机上那张肖像照上——

 

切屏了。

 

 

那张有点严肃的脸被新闻主播取代。

（严肃？老天啊， 严肃的哈尔·乔丹？）  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**“就是这样了，各位！这就是结局！”**   
  
  
  


一片寂静。

可能是意识到主播情绪失控，编导立马切换到了别的屏幕。那是一部美学纪录片（BBC纪录片！为了响应战争，他们在每个地方植入了这些暗示，对不对？），背景音乐是古典风格，布鲁斯认出那是肖斯塔科维奇的交响套曲。戏剧性十足，推波助澜的套曲的第一乐章，慢板。

诡异的安静里孩子们看来看去，看比利。比利看着闪电侠，闪电侠似乎处在狂风暴雨中。托马斯看着闪电侠。布鲁斯脑子转得飞快，在脑子不断把一切可能性推倒重演再来。钢骨沉默着站在原地，如同一座小山。  
  
  
  
  


世界上最快的人站在原地，像一块石头。  
  
  
  
  


“巴里？”

卡尔-艾尔看着闪电侠。他迟疑一下，走过去，很是笨拙地拍了拍闪电侠的背。

闪电侠用力地抱他一下，然后松开。

“抱歉克拉克……我想让你帮我找个人。之前一直没跟你说。但是现在，我想，”他抬眼，“更重要的是当下。人们正在死去。”

他的眼睛在说， **我无法把那些死亡当成仅仅会被抹去的梦。**

 

 

“我无法正视那些死去的人。那些——”

 

“去新德姆斯卡拉。”布鲁斯突然出声。

 

布鲁斯看巴里。托马斯直直地看布鲁斯。  
  
  
  


 

世界上最聪明的脑袋怎么会想不通简单的因果？

 

这个世界线排斥他，排斥布鲁斯·韦恩。恐怕和闪电侠的记忆消速率失同步，他会很快消失。闪电侠想让超人找的人是逆闪电。他想要纠正这个世界。但是闪电侠无法忍受了。绿灯（或许叫他“哈尔·乔丹”比较适合）的死像是给了他当头一棒。闪电侠不能再看人们死去，可是他也不能不放任蝙蝠侠在这个世界消失——

 

但是如果布鲁斯会因为自己而绊住战友从战火里捞出普通人性命的脚步，他就不是蝙蝠侠了。

 

他的父亲显然不会畏惧世界线的修改，即便那意味着他的死亡。可如果在世界线没有改回、在这个世界，他必须要看着自己的儿子像融化一样逐步消失呢？  
  
  
  


 

“我想……我可以帮忙。”一个温和的男中音在他们中间响起。

卡尔-艾尔漂浮起来，在空中，他的声音听起来几乎像是超人了。用那个典型的、如同标枪一样的姿势，他漂浮着。他甚至双手抱胸。尽管看起来仍然瘦弱、苍白到病态的模样。

所有人都看向他。孩子们聚在一起，用眼睛追随他。

“我可以去找那个人。”他的话很流利。可能是在心里打了很久的腹稿。“我想那个人可能是关键？我们可以一起去新德姆斯卡拉，在足够高的地方，我应该可以听到些什么。我可以随时关注地面战况。一起救人。我也可以关注，找到那个人。”

 

 

闪电侠看他，眼睛里简直有灼灼火光跳动：“逆闪电！他奔跑会有音爆声——克拉克，你可以跟上我的速度，那你一定看得到逆闪电！”

 

布鲁斯说：“同意。”他看向托马斯，头一次在成年以后叫出父亲的名字，“托马斯，我想穿上你的制服。”  
  
  
  


 

他们看着对方的脸。  
  
  
  


 

“我没有看到胜算。”托马斯说。声音平板。

“六个人加上一只老虎对抗超人类军团，不算是我们经过的最糟糕的情况。”闪电侠说。

“而且我们赢了。”布鲁斯说。他看着托马斯。“我……更年轻。战场上不那么容易受伤。”

托马斯看他。  
  
  
  


半晌，他说：“备用制服在蝙蝠洞放苯妥英钠和卡马西平的瓶子中间。”  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> *这是骗比利的。老太爷说谎不眨眼，又有蝙蝠侠の声誉BUFF加身，钢骨都能骗过去，况小孩如比利乎？儿子活着几乎比所有事都重要。这里是布鲁斯被时间线排斥，老太爷推断出是世界线问题，满心就只在改世界线上了，WW和鱼王的战争与他而言在次。然而儿子意愿第一，老太爷也不是不理解儿子的想法……这里其实对剧情没什么影响，但是我还是想跟漫画走一波  
> *本章化用了很多原漫画的台词
> 
> 【我喜欢引用严肃作品，这只是个人偏好，这而且引用只涉及粗浅的字面意思。唉老觉得这么乱引用良心不安（？）旧约里诗篇歌颂YHVH说他叫地面融化，刀兵止息，新约马太福音却说基督来让地上动刀兵】


End file.
